The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of interspecific Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G12120’.
The new interspecific Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous interspecific Pelargonium plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration and good high light and high temperature tolerance.
The new interspecific Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. on Aug. 15, 2011 of Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Catalina’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Pelargonium sp. identified as code number 7875, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new interspecific Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on May 15, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new interspecific Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since Aug. 15, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new interspecific Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.